COTNW Inuyasha
by The Charred Council
Summary: The INU group finds them selves thrusted into Narutos world after there fight with Naraku only to encounter A fight between Naruto and Sasuke. Naru/Kag, Inu/Son. rated M for later.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto OR Inuyasha. This will be the first AND last time i will write this.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Talking"

'Thinking'

///Kyuubi talking, demon talking///

/Kyuubi thinking, demon talking/

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto is seventeen as is the other rookie nine. Kagome is also 17, But Inuyasha and Songo is 19. Shippo is currently 8.

XXXXXXXXXX

Afternoon, raining, and a battle mared ground was the only thing that showed the titans that clashed together.

The titans were one hanyou dog demon, Inuyasha and one recently formed spider demon, Naraku.

The battle had been going on for the last 6 hours. and both sides had recieved heavy casualties. One Inuyasha's side he had lost Miroku, Rin, Ah-un, Jaken, and Sesshomaru. Miroku lost his life when Naraku accelarated his wind tunnel till it consumed him, but not without losing all of his new and old reincarnations as well as half his demonic army.

This pissed Naraku off to no end.

Rin, Ah-un, and Jaken were killed by a surprise attack of 1 Naraku's demons.

Sesshomaru lost his life when Naraku used the smoke from one of Inuyasha backlash waves, and ramed his claws through Sesshomaru's heart.

-----Flashback-----

With Sesshomaru's dieing breath he said," Sorry...little brother(gasp)...Please take Tokajin, and Tetsaga(cough) when I die...Good..bye...brother."

And thus ended Sesshomaru.

-----Flashback End------

"ATOMIC BARRAGE" Screamed Inuyasha as he sent the missiles at Naraku. Narauku dodged and thought /Got ya/  
as he flew at Inuyasha at increadible speeds.

"INUYASHA" Kagome, Shippo, and Sango screamed as Songo threw there weapon at Naraku and Kagome tried to run to intercepted Naraku but she wasn't fast as needed and she saw Naraku evicerate Inuyasha.

" INUYASHA, NO!!!!!!" Kagome yelled as she ran over and nelt down next to his near dead form.  
"Watch as he dies you pitiful human" sneered Naraku.

As soon as the words left his mouth Kagome felt a power deep in side her body pulse took over her body(a/n think avatar state: i don't own avatar.). Kagome felt her body stand up and through her voice, which sounded like hundreds of people were talking through it, said" you are not worthy of power and as such we find you guilty. You sentence is death. May god find mercy on your soul." and with that said she grabbed Naraku's face and sent all of her holy powers through frying his brain.

She used her other hand to take to completed jewel off Naraku's neck and then uncerimoniusly dropped him on the ground as Songo walked up with Shippo on her shoulder. Kagome then got back into control and dropped to her knees gasping.

Suddenly a mysterious yet calming voice sounded through the clearing and asked, "Do you wish to save the one called Inuyasha?"

"Who are you?" Songo yelled/asked.

"I am the voice of the Shikon jewel, child. But please answer my question."

"Y-yes, please." replied Kagome with tears in her eyes.

"Very well my child, but once I do my power will be used up and the jewel of 4 souls shall be no more. And once I use it you shall be thrown to a different time period. Do you still accept?" Stipulated the voice.

"Hia!" Kagome said with determination in her eyes.

"Very well" said the voice. A pink haze slipped in to the clearing and focused on the group.

After a few secound a gasp was heard as Inuyasha jumped up and looked around. But what the interesting thing is that he was completly healed and full of energy. Kagome saw this and looked at her own skin to find unmared as well. Not 6+only that but she felt more energetic and stronger than she felt in years.

"Wheres Naraku?!" Inuyasha asked/yelled.

"Hes dead." Kagome stated as she glomped on to him.

"W-what are you taking about Kagome." He studdered with a blush feeling her 'assets' on his chest.

Just then the mysterious voice said, "Its time to go."

"What. What?" Inuyasha asked clearly confused.

"I used the jewel so that you may live." Kagome said.

"And when she did she agreed to be transported to a different time/place."Songo added.

Just then the pink haze returned and glowed bright as the jewel hovered in the middle of them and changed to a green colour.

"Everyone please hold on to each other." the voice commanded.

As every one did the now green jewel glowed and flashed 3 times before the could feel a tugging on their navel and the air warp around them as they saw time and space pass by at extreme speeds. Soon they started to go faster as they reached their climax. "Ahh" everyone screamed as the spinning stopped and they were thrown different ways.

'Thats going to leave a mark' Kagome said as she got up and yelled " Is everyone ok?" seeing them lieing on heaps.

"I'm ok, Kagome," Songo said as she picked her self up.

"(grunts when getting up)I'm ok." grunted Inuyasha.

"Are you ok, Shippo?" Kagome asked motherly as she bent down to pick him up.

" Owie, that hurt mommy. But be sides that i'm ok." Shippo said with a pout.

"(sniff sniff) Ugh, this place recks of foxes and snakes." Inuyasha said.

"I'm sensing a jewel kind of like our jewel. Only it feels more natural." Kagome said confused.

"Well lets go check it out." Inuyasha said enthusiastic.

"Ok, its over there" she said pointing in the direction.

As they were walking they felt immense power in the direction so they ran untill they saw a huge valley with two statues on either side of the water fall. But what really surprised them were two being in the valley. One was a blonde with black and red cloths(a/n I have decided that in stead of orange and black Narutos cloths will be red and black and he also has his cape [p.s. Naruto is 17 and knows all of his other powers in the shippuuden series] and Sasuke has on his Akasuki robe on[ he also has the eternal makenyo Sharingan]) but what really stood out was his eyes, Slitted, and bright red. His face looked feral with the whisker-like marks on his face. His partner or enemy or whatever the other had black hair and red eyes but with a tar desine in them was was wearing a black cloak with red spots on it that looked eerily like clouds. They continued to watch the two voices drifted towards them.

"...uke, why did you leave?WHY!?" The blonde said/asked.

"Because, demon, I needed to kill my brother. And now since that is done my next goal is the destruction of the Leaf." the black haired boy said coldly.

The blonde seemed to get angrier as the black haired boy talked.

"Sasuke, Iswear upon my blood that I shall drag you back to the leaf even if you are dead!" Proclaimed the blonde through clenched teeth as they saw blood drip from his hands as his claws dug into his palm.

"He is the one with the jewel" Kagome whispered pointing to the blonde who seemed to be over flowing with power, because of the fox like cloak fell over him.

"T-the Fox King is h-here," said a shaking Shippo.

"What do you mean," asked Songo.

"Because that is his aura and he is the only fox to be able to have the Fox's Energy Cloak." Shippo said in awe and envy.

"And why is that so special?" Asked a confused Kagome.

"Because the Fox king would dwarf Inuyashas father in size and power. But what gets me is that is a human, not a demon. So why is there demonic energy coming out of him?" Shippo said the last part more to himself than anybody.

All of them were in deep thought while they watched the unfold in front of them

XXXXXXXXXX

Red. Thats all Naruto saw when he was talking to the Uchiha.'He only cares for power and he will willingly kill innocent along the way. HOW DARE HE!' Narutos thoughts roared.

"RRRROOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAARRRRRR" Was all that escaped Narutos lip, it wasn't like a human yelling, but more like an animal preparing to kill its prey. As he yelled he gathered Natural Chakra with the Kyuubi's chakra added to the mix. The effect was monumentes. Narutos body began to change, his eyes turned to a solid red, his whisker like markes started deepening, darkening in color, and widdening. His ears moved from the side of his head to the top of his head. H seemed to have sprouted 5 tailes and their seemed to be no end to his power as his KI washed all over the area.

-----Narutos mindscape-----

Naruto had felt himself enter his mindscape in front of the Foxes cage.

As Naruto looked up at the blood red eyes, that could send shivers down anyones body, he looked at the peice of paper that had the word seal on it.

But today instead of seal on the paper it had the word fuse on it. He readied himself into a battle stance as he saw this.

"AS IF YOU COULD TAKE ME ON, BRAT." The Kyuubi said in his usually load voice.

"What is happening, you damned fox!" Naruto yelled.

"(Sigh) WE ARE FUSING LIKE THE SEAL INTENDED US TO DO. OR RATHER I WOULD BE FORCED TO GIVE YOU ALL MY POWER AND ALL I WOULD BE IS A VOICE IN YOUR HEAD. tHE REALLY ONLY BAD PART IS THE PAIN AND YOU BECOMING A HANYOU." Kyuubi said tiredly."BUT BECAUSE YOU HAVE USED MY CHAKRA AND NATURALCHAKRA YOU SPEED UP THE PROCESS. AND AS A REALLY BAD SIDE EFFECT THE NEXT HUMAN TO TOUCH YOU WILL ALSO BECOME A DEMON IF THEY DONT ALREADY HAVE DEMON BLOOD IN THEM. LUCKILY FOR YOU THAT TRAITOR UCHIHA ALREADY HAS A FEW DROPS OF DEMON BLOOD IN HIM SO HE CAN OPERATE THE SHARINGAN. BUT FOR THE NEXT TWENTY FOUR HOURS ANY HUMAN THAT TOUCHES YOU WILL ALSO TURN INTO A HANYOU TO THE ANIMAL THEY LOVE OR LIKED THE MOST."  
Kyuubi brightened up after a moment."OH, I JUST HAD A THOUGHT. IT SEEMS THAT FOR EVERY ONE OF MY TAILES YOU GET YOU GAIN AN ELEMENT, ADDING TO YOUR NATURAL AFFINATY TO THE WIND ELEMENT. ALSO AS AN ADDED BONUS YOU WILL BE ABLE TO SUMMON FOXES ON COMMAND. AND SINCE YOU WILL BE A HANYOU YOU WILL ALSO HAVE AN EYE TECHNIQUE, IT IS CALLED TENSHIGAN, OR ANGEL EYE. THE EFFECTS ARE LIKE A SHARINGAN AND BAYAKUGAN MIX WITH THE ABILITIES TO CONTROL METAL AND TO SEND NINJUTSU BACK AT YOUR OPPONET."

Naruto eyed him warily and said,"You seemed be happy giving me all these items, what's the catch?"

"NOTHING, KIT. IT IS JUST WHEN YOU GET THESE ABILITIES MY SOUL WILL GO TO HEAVEN AND ALL MY KNOWLEDGE/MIND WILL SAY IN YOUR BODY UNTIL YOU DIE. AND YOU MAKE ME THINK OF YOU AS A...WELL..SON.  
NOW FIGHT THE BASTARD WHILE I MAKE A COPY OF MY MIND...SON." Kyuubi said warmly.

"And I to think af you as a kind af surroget father...Dad." he said the last part smirking as he left his mind and his new dad.

-----Out side mindscape-  
XXXXXXXXX

---with the INU group---

"WHATS HAPPENING!!" Yelled one scared Kagome Higarashi.

"I THINK HE IS TURNING INTO A DEMON." Yelled Shippo as they braced them selves from the onslot of power.

Then it stopped and they looked warily at the golden haired boy and waited to do some thing.

XXXXXXXXXX

As Naruto left his mind scape he could feel all of Kyuubis power being intergrated into his systems, and cringed slightly as he felt his chakra coils force fully being grown bigger.

As he open his eyes he could see every little detail within fifty feet without any sort of effort. and as he looked at Sasuke he noticed that slight shock was on this face. He smirked at this, but then turned seriousand said couldly.

"Goodbye, Traiter." As he rushed faster than the sharingan could see straight for Sasuke.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Wow Naruto turns hanyou crazy. I will descibe what Narutos doujutsu in the next chapter.

Pairing as followed:

Naruto/Kagome

Inuyasha/Songo

By the way for any one who wants to know hinata died during pains attack on the Village.

X: I Am Naruto

C' Ya! 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

XXXXXXXXXX

"Talking"

'Thinking'

///Kyuubi talking, demon talking///

/Kyuubi thinking, demon talking/

XXXXXXXXXX

last time

As Naruto left his mind scape he could feel all of Kyuubis power being intergrated into his systems, and cringed slightly as he felt his chakra coils force fully being grown bigger.

As he open his eyes he could see every little detail within fifty feet without any sort of effort. and as he looked at Sasuke he noticed that slight shock was on this face. He smirked at this, but then turned serious and said coldly.

"Goodbye, Traiter." As he rushed faster than the sharingan could see straight for Sasuke.

XXXXXXXXXX

Now

A tyraid of emotions were flowwing threw Sasuke at the time:

Fear- Of this new power that was physicallly tangable.

Shock-Because of his once red eyes were now drastically changed into what looked like a gold version of his rasengan and what appered as a beaming black pit in the center of each of the gold rasengan looking eyes.

Envy-for Narutos Power.

Hate-the most abundent one. Hate because the dobe had more power than him.

"I won't lose to a dobe like you, Naruto." Sasuke said as he started making hand signs.

(I stand alone starts playing)

"Chidori" He yelled as he ran to intercept Naruto.

Naruto Ducks. As he swirls chakra in his hand he yelles "Rasengan." As it hits Sasuke on the face as he tries to dodge.

CRUNCH.

That was all that was heard as Sasuke head started to yeild under the pressure. But before it could break he was thrown, by the fore of the chakra ball, right in to the first hokages statues thigh. As he got up he saw Naruto coming at him. As Naruto got there he failed to notice Sasuke had just finished making hand signs to power up his Chidori .

As soon as Naruto was ten feet in front of him Sasuke jumped straifght at him screaming, "DIE!!" and plunged his Chidori straight through Naruto heart.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!"

As they fell to the water below Sasuke said, "I always knew you were weak, Naruto."

(Song end)  
XXXXXXXXXX

Everyone finched as they heard one sound.

CRUNCH.

Inuyasha said, "Humans shouldn't be able to hold lightning. Could they?"

"He is definetly human," Kagome said, "I can sense it."

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!"

Everyone looked horror stricken as they saw the sword-like lightningbolt/hand ram into his heart.

"No. Not again." Inuyasha said as anger boiled up inside. The only thought on his mind was to save the blonde.

Everyone looked at him as he suddenly jumped in to the fight.

"Inuyasha, no!!!" Kagome yelled, but it was all fruitless as Inuyasha drew his sword and yelled" WIND SCAR"

XXXXXXXXXX

To say Sasuke was smug would be the understatment of the century...that was until he heard someone yell "WIND SCAR." As he looked up he saw 5 beems of energy coming at him...FAST!

He tried to move but his arm was held by Narutos grip and further more it was still stuck inside his chest.

Because of this he decided to 6 one handed hand signes to erect a barrior around his body. Unfortunatly the sheild didn't hold everywhere and his left arm was blown off by the wind scar.

"AHH!!! MY ARM!" Sasuke screamed as he yenked his arm out of the weakening grip of his former rival. He looked at the reinforcements. But he wasn't expecting a man in a red Kimono weilding a 6 foot sword that reminded his pained mind about a fang for some reason.

'I am in no condition to fight now' Sasuke thought as he did a half-ram sign and teleported away.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Kagome get down here and help this guy" Inuyasha yelled as Kagome flew down from Kilala.

"Idon't know if I can repair damage this intense." Kagome said as she focus her holy powers in to her hands to heal the damage on his body. As soon as she touched his body demonic energy started swirling around Naruto's and Kagome's body.

"Kagome!!" Inuyasha telled as he watched Kagome faint and morph from the demonic energy.

As the vortex of energy started at its climax a scream of a girl and a roar of a demon was heard from inside the mealstrom of red hell energy.

"Kagome!!!" Inuyasha yelled with all his might to be heard over the roars and screams of the tornado.

As soon as he yelled her name the vortex started to slow down until it cleared showing Naruto standing on his feet without the hole in his chest and Kagome curled up in his arms sleeping peacefully.

"Kagome--" Inuyasha yelled.

"Will you be quite. She is trying to sleep." Naruto said in a harsh whisper.

"Kagome!! What have you done to her!" Inuyasha yelled uneffected by Narutos warning.

"Inuyasha." Kagome mummbled half-asleep.

"Yes, Kagome." Inuyasha said instantly by her side.

"Sit." She said simply as he was slammed into the ground, face first.

"What happened?" Kagome asked rubbing her eyes looking at the Inu group only to find them staring at her mouthes agap.

"Kagome, you have ears!!! And a tail!!!" Sango said with shock as Kagome stood up on shaky legs, held by Naruto.  
"What do you mean?" Kagome said as she placeed her left hand to the side of her head feel were her ears were supposed to be...

...

... only for them to be missing.

Freaked out about this she frantically searched her head. As she felt on top of her head she felt something...off about it.

To confirm what it was she took out a pocket mirror and looked at herself. She saw that she had ears on top of her head.

It was all to much for her to take in so she did the first thing that came to mind... she fainted.

"Kagome!! Tell Me what you did to her or so help me!!!" Inuyasha yelled letting the threat hang in the air.

"Ok do you want the long version or the short?" Naruto asked politly.

"Short."

"Ok her is the down low. She touched me. And apparently after she did the demonic energies my bodies was putting off changed her DNA into the kind of demon or animal she loved most."

"So what kind of demon did she turn into?"Shippo asked curiosly.

Naruto bent down and inspected her. "Well She stinkes of one scent that I would know anywhere."

"What is it already?!" Inuyasha yelled out impatiently trying not to attack the blonde demon.

"Well she is a..."

XXXXXXXXXX

Haha Super Cliffy Jutsu!!

Sorry for the long update but I have been busy recently... Oh well.

What kind of demon will she be?

What will the villagers think of Naruto now?

FIND OUT NEXT TIME ON COTNW INUYASHA!  
(COTNW = Cross Over to Naruto's World)

Review if you want me to update. I will not update until I ave enough reviews.

Master Frost 


End file.
